disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Leolivia
313226 185896328155129883923756508 425778 446757956 n.jpg olivia-holt-tug-o-war-03.jpg|Leo and Olivia on the set in the episode Ricky Weaver 263421_227301240636717_185353808164794_747276_4314246_n.jpg Leolivia is a paring of Leo 'Howard and O'livia 'Holt. Some people ship Leolivia just as much as they ship Kick 'Leolivia Moments ' *'In Olivia's facebook she is always posting pics of her and Leo. *'In this video Leo and Olivia show Boptv some Karate moves. Olivia jokingly asks Leo not to make fun of her' *'In the same video when Olivia is doing her karate moves,Leo comes to the camera doing his karate move which makes Olivia laugh.' *'In this video Leo talks about being competitive and also talks about how Olivia did great at the wall challenge even though Kelsey was taller than her ' *'Olivia tweeted back to Lauryn McClain saying how she misses her Kickin it cast mates( especially Leo) and can't wait for them to reunite ' *'Olivia tweeted a video of Pair of Kings vs Kickin It Game saying '' Ok..If you missed the Kickin' It VS Pair of Kings game on... Here it is.. check it out :)'' which Leo retweeted *'Olivia tweeted a photo of her, Leo, Mateo, Dylan, Alex 'Today was great. @iamLeoHoward @officialmateo@DylanRSnyder@AChristianJones http://instagr.am/p/Of1Ua/ '' *'Leo retweeted the tweet that Olivia tweeted. ' *'Leo tweeted a photo of him and Olivia at Olivia's Birthday Party. He also mentions he had a great time '' A pic of olive and I at her birthday party...had a great time :)'' http://yfrog.com/h3uszicj '' *Olivia then tweeted back to leo saying she loves the photo and he is the best :) '' love this! & thank you..Ur the best :) *'Olivia tweeted ' the only difference between a good day and a bad day, is your altitude' which Leo retweets to. That could mean they agree on the same thing' *'Leo tweeted to Olivia and Dylan saying they're filling up his timeline which means he is constantly spending time with her ' *'Leo and Olivia did an interview with BOPandTigerBeat and Leo tweeted about it in here.' *'Trizzio tweeted a picture of her with the Kickin It Cast'' Me, @officialJaden @ImNotMoises @OfficialMateo @YaBoyRo @iamLeoHoward @ Olivia_Holt and more '''http://twitgoo.com/4skuhw which Olivia replied saying she loved the photo ' aww love this'' she tweeted back.' *'Leo tweeted saying he will be on prankstars and Olivia retweets the tweet.Hey guys im going to be on a brand new episode of #'prankstars' this Sunday October 16 at 8:00 PT. It was a blast to shoot!!!'' *'Olivia misses Leo a lot and always tweets about missing her cast '' '''Miss my guys [http://twitter.com/#!/DukeofEarles @'DukeofEarles'][http://twitter.com/#!/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] [http://twitter.com/#!/OfficialMateo @'OfficialMateo'][http://twitter.com/#!/DylanRSnyder @'DylanRSnyder'] [http://twitter.com/#!/AChristianJones @'AChristianJones'] :( I'm feelin' a six flags trip comin' on soon... ;) *'BOPandTigerBeat tweeted a photo of Leo and Olivia which Olivia retweets to ''' The cast of Kickin' It getting ready to sign autographs for their fans!http://twitpic.com/693q3t'' *Olivia tweeted a pic of her with Alex, Dylan and Leo Here's a pic of [http://twitter.com/#!/DylanRSnyder @'DylanRSnyder'][http://twitter.com/#!/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] [http://twitter.com/#!/AChristianJones @'AChristianJones'] and I backstage at the [http://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23D23expo #'D23expo'] SO MUCH FUN! Love them :')http://yfrog.com/h2t18huj '' *'Leo wishes Olivia a happy birthday and she replied saying '' hahaha aww thanks sweets ;) haha love you too! *'Leo tweeted a pic from the set adding '' Hey all my kickin it fam,thanks for a great season love you guys... http://yfrog.com/h4q9xphj and Olivia retweeted the picture *'Olivia tweeted a pic of Leo and her on the set on Leo's birthday '' 'The birthday boy and me on set, happy birthday [http://twitter.com/#!/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] love you!!http://yfrog.com/gy2ixvij; She also added that she loves him '' *''Olivia tweeted to her fans saying to go follow her talented cast members including Leo.'' *''Olivia did an interview with Leo on BOPandTigerBeat and she tweeted saying she had so fun with him '' Had such a great time with @iamLeoHoward hanging out and talking to @BOPandTigerBeat We had so much fun =] *Olivia was really excited when Leo got a twitter. She tweeted '' YAY! The real Leo Howard finally got a twitter! @iamLeoHoward Everyone follow him now!-all the rest are posers RT'' ' *'In this video Olivia told PopstarMagazine Leo is the most competitive out of her kickin it team and she also told Popstar Leo killed it in the surfing challenge because he stayed up the longest on the surfboard.She told Popstar it was cool seeing him stay on the surfboard longer.' *'In Olivia's facebook Olivia added a photo of Leo and her on his birthday. In the caption of the video it says I want to wish my "rockin' cast mate" Leo Howard a happy 14 birthday!! I ♥ you!!! ' *'Olivia made a poster for Leo along with his cake on his birthday wishing him a happy birthday on facebook Poster ' *'In this photo Olivia took a picture of Leo holding his guitar which she thinks is awesome then she took another picture of Leo blowing candles on his birthday and in her caption she wrote May all your wishes come true :) so she took mostly Leo's picture on his birthday.' *'In this video a fan made Olivia comments that Leo and her appreciate the support.She also added saying Leo and her love their fans. So... Leo and Olivia look at Kick videos so that makes them secret Kick shippers?' 'Click Here for the Gallery ' 'Click Here for the Video Gallery ''' Category:Real life ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship